


Conocido de chat

by NaniMe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, pero los agrego igual ja, psyche y tsugaru son alteregos no otros personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo intenta ser parte de esa extraña comunicación en internet. Y gracias a ello conoce a una persona que de pronto se volvió muy especial en su vida diaria.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Primer mensaje

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Es una historia que ya tenía de hace un par de añosss!  
> Decidí subirla aquí también.  
> Sin revisarla, porque confío en la yo del pasado, yay (?)

<<Creo que me he enamorado>>

Pensó Shizuo tras leer el último mensaje que le habían mandado en esa conversación que había iniciado algunas semanas atrás.

Nunca le había llamado demasiado la atención eso de las cosas de internet, y le era desesperante que de alguna forma todos fueran demasiado rápidos escribiendo. Mientras él estaba preparando la respuesta a una cosa, ya le estaban mandando otras diez con diferente temática.

Pero allí seguía intentando meterse en ese mundo que estaba devorando al real, por insistencia –totalmente– de Tom, su amigo y jefe. Había hecho algunos amigos que claramente no conocía en la vida real y a Celty que era con quien más platicaba al principio y que, al mismo tiempo, era la persona de entre todos con los que conversaba que más rápido escribía. Su seudónimo era Setton y sabía que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Conoció algunos otros que le agradaron y con los que se mantuvo en contacto frecuentemente (si frecuentemente se le puede llamar a que se enviaban uno o dos mensajes a la semana), otros que no a los que evitaba volver a hablar y uno en particular que detestó con todo su ser sin tener idea de por qué, ese era Kanra.

En sus días cotidianos, acompañaba a Tom como su guardaespaldas mientras este cobraba algunas deudas con apoyo de su apreciada compañera nueva Vorona. Eso les llevaba casi todo el día, a veces comían juntos y continuaban con su ronda en la noche. Al principio, Tom le preguntaba constantemente si estaba intentando adaptarse a las nuevas tecnologías y Shizuo contestaba con un gruñido de desagrado. Vorona apoyaba la idea de que se inmiscuyera en ese ámbito pues si no lo hacía en algún momento se vería atrapado en la incapacidad de comunicación que se estaba volviendo prácticamente total por medio de esa forma. Y para satisfacer a esas dos personas Shizuo continuó tecleando botoncitos todas las noches. Fue de hecho por Celty que dio un enorme paso en ello. Cuando se lo mencionó ella de inmediato se conectó con él, y luego lo unió a un chat extraño donde conoció a varios tipos raros. Aunque estaba esa presencia que le fastidiaba Kanra allí se mantuvo y poco a poco fue capaz de encontrar por sí mismo otros chats con gente igual de extraña.

Muchas de esas personas aseguraban conocerlo en la vida real a pesar de que había sido muy cuidadoso en no revelar información personal, y que lo atacarían, no les creía pues si eso fuera cierto, en verdad no lo intentarían. Otras personas amenazaban con atacar a su familia o intentaban extorsionarlo. Algunas personas le contaban cosas íntimas que a él no le importaban y también se encontró a esa gente que le decían que era una maravillosa persona siendo que no era capaz ni de escribir a tiempo su opinión en un foro antes de que cambiara a otro.

Entonces la encontró.

En un foro que se supone estaba hablando sobre un accidente de tráfico extraño en Ikebukuro y que de repente cambió a la delincuencia del mundo, hubo una persona que lo notó y le mandó un mensaje privado.

“Parece que no alcanzas a terminar de escribir cuando ya empezaron con otra cosa”

Y eso le había molestado a Shizuo, le estaban echando en cara lo lento que era, pero no podía perder el control, quizá y sólo lo estaba malinterpretando. Lo que le pareció una eternidad después logró mandar una corta respuesta.

“Todos escriben muy rápido”

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que Shizuo estaba esperando palideció ante la imagen mental que se hizo de la expresión que podía tener esa persona.

“jeje Tienes razón. Parece que todos estamos demasiado atrapados en este vicio. Pero no te preocupes, yo esperaré lo que sea necesario. Habla conmigo.”

Y así lo hizo. Siempre y cuando no fueran datos personales hablaban de cualquier tema. Y era entretenido porque parecía saber mucho sobre cualquier cosa y Shizuo quedaba asombrado. Incluso le preguntaba a Vorona para que corroborará la información que le daba y se asegurara de no estar siendo víctima de alguna treta. Ella siempre le confirmaba que todo era real.

Hablar con esa persona se terminó convirtiendo en el mejor momento del día de Shizuo. Era alegre y cursi, con sólo su forma de escribir y expresarse podía imaginarse a alguien del tipo que va regalando amor por el mundo y que ve la parte positiva de todo. Shizuo se sentía tentado a contarle algo más personal pero prefería no hacerlo por advertencias de Tom y Vorona.

–Hay muchas personas que fingen ser alguien más para terminar robando tus órganos – le dijo Tom mientras caminaban destinados a cobrar una vez, en dirección a una de las partes más oscuras de un viejo barrio.

–El engaño por internet es una de las principales formas de convencimiento para secuestrar a una persona – Agregó Vorona –. Aumenta a cada momento.

Ese día el gordo deudor había intentado acosar sexualmente a Vorona y ella le había provocado un esguince. Por eso, una enorme cantidad de hombres salieron de quién sabe dónde y Shizuo se encargó de todos para que Vorona no permitiera huir al otro mientras Tom le insistía que no tenía forma de escapar.

Cuando salieron de ese lugar con la deuda saldada Tom le dijo:

–Aunque si se trata de ti no debería haber tanto riesgo – continuando con el hilo de la conversación anterior.

Ese día llegando a su casa como por instinto abrió su celular y se sentó en el sofá para descansar de su trabajo. Tenía varios mensajes. Su contacto hablaba mucho y mandaba un montón de cosas. Algo le decía a Shizuo que estaba engañándolo pues una persona no puede ser así, pero le agradaba el que sin importar qué estuviera diciendo, si Shizuo empezaba a escribir se detenía hasta que mandara su mensaje.

Y fue por un mensaje en particular que decidió sino confiar, al menos sí aceptar a esa persona.

“Hoy otra vez no hay nadie en casa así que me tendrás que aguantar toda la noche”

‘Otra vez no hay nadie en casa.’

Vorona le dijo que la mayor parte de las personas que están por completo entregadas a ese tipo de vida virtual se debe a que en su vida real tienen problemas o están desapegados a todos, que las personas intentan escapar de la realidad que les perturba o que no pueden soportar y se auxilian de esa forma buscando personas que están en situaciones similares que los comprendan.

Ambos habían tenido siempre alto cuidado en mantener cualquier cosa que delatara un poco de su vida privada en total secreto y aun así había terminado confesándole eso. Quizá por accidente.

Shizuo no era la persona más deductiva que alguien se pudiese encontrar, pero de alguna forma se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos por ser alguien que en realidad no era de esa persona. Y también notó cuando sí lo fue.

“La soledad no me agrada” Le había dicho “Quisiera tener a alguien especial para comer estofado.” Y Shizuo supo que eso estaba dicho con total sinceridad. Paulatinamente esa forma de ser se mantuvo y Shizuo se sintió feliz por haber creado esa confianza. Por alguna razón se volvió capaz de descubrir cuando le mentía.

“Dime la verdad” le mandaba Shizuo.

“¿Cómo lo haces?” Solía poner al principio “Creo que voy a llorar” confesaba después.

Por todas sus pláticas había descubierto sus gustos y algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Le encantaba conocer cosas nuevas. Le llamaba la atención el comportamiento de las personas. Sentía un enorme aprecio por la humanidad y en el fondo le dolía que no fuera recíproco pero solía ocultarlo. No compartía casa ni tenía amigos íntimos reales. “Yo creo que todos me odian y no puedo cambiarlo” le había dicho. Y aunque había intentado decir que estaba bien así Shizuo le había sacado la verdad “Quiero tener a alguien de verdad que me aprecie” Y así varios aspectos.

Una vez que Shizuo había atravesado esas enormes barreras y había conocido a la persona del interior descubrió a una persona tan hermosa que no pudo evitarlo.

“Estoy caminando de noche. Es aterrador. Siento que cualquiera intentará atacarme en cualquier momento y esa sensación de inseguridad no me gusta. Todo es tu culpa por de pronto volverme tan vulnerable.”

Y entonces lo pensó.

<<Creo que me he enamorado>>


	2. Segundo mensaje

No era únicamente que fuera lento en escribir, es que también tenía que pensar con cuidado lo siguiente que iba a escribir. Tenía cosas que evitar, Vorona le había hecho una lista y él se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo que más evitaba esa persona.

No dar a conocer tu sexo, tu edad, la ciudad donde vives, tu estado civil, tu estado económico, tu trabajo o escuela, tus horarios de ningún tipo, tus planes de salir, etc.

La parte más difícil era la de no revelar que era un hombre. Todo lo limitaba. Estuvo a punto de decirle sobre su trabajo varias veces y tuvo que borrar Ikebukuro en múltiples ocasiones de su mensaje antes de enviarlo. El único fallo que su contacto había cometido hasta entonces fue el de decirle que constantemente estaba a solas. De eso en fuera no sabía nada. Ignoraba si era un hombre o una mujer, aunque por la forma de hablar solía deducir que era una mujer. No tenía idea de su edad, ocupación, residencia ni nada. No era como si fuese a tener el atrevimiento de preguntarle pero sí que le daba curiosidad. Había intentado sacarle la información con preguntas bastante generales pero lo había atrapado.

“jojo Sé lo que tramas. Lo siento, también quiero saber de ti, pero la confidencialidad es algo que he decidido respetar en esta ocasión sólo porque has llegado a una faceta de mí que no quiero que descubras a quién pertenece. Sin encuentros fuera de este ámbito.”

Y Shizuo tuvo que aguantarse.

Estaban en un descanso en las oficinas de la agencia de préstamos y cobros. Shizuo estaba platicando en su celular.

–Cuando te incité a que probaras ese tipo de vida no creí que te atraparía de esa forma – Le dijo Tom que lo había observado desde hace ya un rato – Acá comenzamos a sentirnos solos sin la atención de Shizuo. – Dijo señalándose a él mismo y a Vorona quien no negó nada.

Shizuo levantó la mirada y se disculpó. Guardó su celular y trató de mantenerse así durante el trabajo. Para su sorpresa eso fue increíblemente difícil. Antes se preguntaba qué era lo que incitaba a las personas a estar atoradas en esas cosas electrónicas, ahora sufría esperando el momento de leer y contestar los mensajes de esa persona.

–¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó Tom en otra ocasión cuando atrapó a Shizuo dándole una “rápida mirada” a su celular.

–¿Quién?

–Vamos. ¿Por qué otra razón te obsesionaría a _ti_ estar tan al pendiente de los mensajes que te llegan? Se trata de alguien más, una persona que aparentemente se ha vuelto tan importante que es imposible ignorar. ¿Cómo se llama?

–No sé su nombre real, se trata de un amigo de internet después de todo. Su seudónimo es Psyche.

–Así que Psyche. – Tom sonrió ligeramente – Creo que romperás el corazón de tu kouhai.

Shizuo no escuchó eso último pues al mismo tiempo que Tom pronunciaba esas palabras un mensaje le llegaba y aunque intentó fingir que no, toda su atención se fue hacia ese aparato que tenía en el pantalón.

“Ayer un tipo malo me siguió. Ojalá eso no pasara.” – fue el primer mensaje que Shizuo recibió un domingo en la mañana.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?”

“Nop. Soy veloz y lo perdí rápido. Es extraño decirle a alguien que deseo que esas cosas se detengan. Eres una persona muy rara ¿Cómo sacaste esa parte de mí? Más te vale que no seas algún tipo malo que se quiere aprovechar de mi o lloraré”

“No lo soy. No quiero que llores.” – El hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro – así era como llamaban a Shizuo las personas. Alguien con quien no debes meterte si quieres estar a salvo. A quien es mejor evitar. ‘Odio la violencia’ se repetía pero era consciente del daño que podía llegar a hacer y con esa forma de ser se había hecho a la idea de lo difícil que sería que alguien se mantuviera sin peligro de terminar dañado cerca de él. ¿Estaba en lo correcto si decía que no era un tipo malo?

Tal vez sí, protegía a Tom y a Vorona (aunque esta última no lo necesitaba del todo). Alejaba los peligros de la pequeña Akane y era la única con la que de verdad había podido reprimir un ataque de ira. Y se encargaba de que Kasuka siempre estuviera bien, claro que era recíproco y que no siempre salía del todo bien. Como fuera, si tuviera la posibilidad de proteger a esa persona, estaba seguro de que lo haría y que no perdería el control arrasando con todo a su paso. Psyche le daba paz. Y él quería devolverle eso.

“Mañana iré a un lugar peligroso con un tipo que da miedo.” Le mandó Psyche en una ocasión. “Existe la posibilidad de que no te mande mensajes por un tiempo, pero lo mantendré al mínimo. No quiero cortar comunicación contigo.”

“¿Por qué vas si es peligroso? Yo te puedo proteger si quieres” A Shizuo no le agradaba que esa importante persona fuera y se lanzara a la boca del lobo como si nada. Aunque ofrecerse no era precisamente inteligente. No sabía dónde vivía o a dónde iba a viajar y él tenía trabajo.

“Si, me gustaría sentir protección. Pero no, sin conocernos en persona ¿Recuerdas? No es la primera vez que voy. Sobreviviré. Y tú me consolarás con tus mensajes.”

Al día siguiente Shizuo se sintió algo solitario sin los mensajes que ya se habían vuelto una costumbre. Y para empeorar, notó la presencia de una pulga bastarda que no debería estar allí.

* * *

“Soy Tsugaru. Un placer”

Esas habían sido las primeras palabras de ese nuevo integrante del chat.

‘Cada vez se unen más personas’ Pensó Izaya en aquella ocasión. Y eso le agradaba. Izaya ponía atención a cada cosa que las personas escribían para de esa forma descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre ellas, si tenía la posibilidad de adivinar su verdadera identidad lo hacía. Pero Tsugaru se tardaba tanto en escribir que no había nada que sacarle y se le hacía algunas preguntas directas como Kanra se mostraba reacio a contestarle. Setton solía defenderlo “No tiene experiencia” eso era irrelevante para Izaya, todos eran interesantes así que siguió intentándolo. Llegó un momento en que le pareció que esa persona lo detestaba. Era algo frecuente.

Izaya era parte de una gran variedad de chats, foros y grupos con diferentes identidades para conseguir alguna información sin que nadie se percatara de ello. En todas, su comportamiento era diferente y por ende todo desencadenaba una gran cantidad de variables. Una identidad era Psyche, alegre, amoroso, tierno, positivo. Y con ella volvió a encontrar a Tsugaru en otra parte con los mismos problemas de comunicación. Decidió acercarse de otra forma.

No se esperaba para nada que fuera una persona tan amable. Respetaba todas sus anécdotas por más extrañas que fueran y mostraba interés en todo lo que quisiera decirle. Su experiencia hizo que rápidamente sus mensajes fueran más largos y fluidos. Lo que más impactó a Izaya fue que descubriera su fachada.

“No te pido que me digas nada personal pero deja de intentar engañarme, no es necesario.” Le había dicho después de que Izaya le contara lo increíble que se la había pasado en una reunión con unos amigos. ‘Cree que intento parecerle genial’ Así que Izaya pensó que era una buena idea aparentar ser una persona con problemas que intentaba fingir estar bien. Le dijo que en realidad no se la había pasado tan bien y le contesto: “Aún no confías en mi pero eso es más cercano a la realidad.”

Por primera vez Izaya se sintió observado.

Todos los mensajes de esa persona eran muy agradables. Parecía que se preocupaba por él. No era algo que Izaya quisiera o anhelara pero no le molestaba en absoluto. ‘¿Si le digo la verdad lo notará?’ Así que en contra de todo lo que se supone estaba establecido como sus reglas personales decidió confiarle una faceta total del real y verdadero Izaya Orihara –Soledad–.

¿La respuesta?

“Está bien. Yo no te dejaré solo.”

Izaya nunca había sentido esa extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Era cálido. Quería que perdurara. Y, quizá por primera vez en su vida, pensó ‘Está bien aún si no descubro nada de esa persona.’

Decidió tomar el riesgo de contarle con más sinceridad lo que él en verdad pensaba o sentía. Fue liberador y lo llenó de vitalidad. Ahora tenía una incontrolable necesidad de hablarle constantemente.

Para el frio y calculador informante eso no era bueno. ‘Tuve miedo’ Se percató Izaya un día ‘Cuando esa persona me comenzó a seguir, ese extraño escalofrío que me recorrió por un instante… fue miedo’ Era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado. Y se lo contó a Tsugaru.

“Es normal asustarse.” le había contestado “Me gustaría estar allí para ti.”

Y de pronto ya no pareció tan malo.

El corazón de Izaya extrañamente estaba palpitando más de lo que debería. No le desagradaba del todo pero no le emocionaba en lo que se estaba transformando. Esa persona, amable y tosca, cada vez llenaba más y más su cabeza.

Un trabajo lo llevaría a Ikebukuro de nuevo. Eso lo hacía pensar de inmediato en varias personas.

El clan Awakusu, Kida, Shizuo… gente que no lo soportaba, que lo odiaba y deseaba su muerte. ‘A eso pertenezco.’ Sabía.

“Sería hermoso si nadie me odiara” le confesó a Tsugaru. ‘¿Qué me pasa? No… ¿Qué está haciendo Tsugaru conmigo?’ Se preguntó después.


	3. Tercer mensaje

Un día normal en Ikebukuro es cuando al caminar te encuentras con integrantes de las bandas de colores en cada esquina, percibes el relinchar que anuncia a la motociclista sin cabeza, te encuentras con anuncios del sushi ruso y ves a un hombre rubio vestido de barman atacando con fuerza sobrehumana a las personas de su alrededor.

–Izaaya-kun. Te he dicho que te alejes de Ikebukuro.

–Oh, Shizu-chan, que mala suerte, yo que intentaba mantenerme con un bajo perfil ¿Cómo me encuentras tan rápido? ¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí o algo?

Shizuo tomó un bote de basura y se lo lanzó. Izaya saltó para esquivarlo y comenzó a correr para alejarse, Shizuo lo persiguió incluso sobre los techos de algunos edificios pero lo perdió en una calle demasiado transitada.

–¡¡IZAYA-KUN!! – gritó sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

No fue un día agradable para él. Sin embargo al llegar a casa y ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje todo mejoró al instante.

“Después de todo no es bonito este lugar.” Shizuo no supo si sonreír por el mensaje o preocuparse por lo que era como tal.

“Es en serio, si quieres mi ayuda te la daré.”

“Me estás ayudando ahora… Tú ¿Me odias?”

Shizuo incluso se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Psyche? ¿Tan malo era ese lugar? Como quería salir corriendo hacia donde quiera que estuviera y hacerle sentir todo lo que se estaba acumulando en su corazón. Pero no estaba seguro de que fuera correcto decírselo.

“No hay forma. Todo lo contrario.” Se limitó a contestar.

“Gracias.”

Sólo salir para encontrarse con sus contactos ya era todo un lio para Izaya. Cuando creyó que había logrado terminar su trabajo de ese día sin contratiempos un buzón que cayó justo frente a él le dijo que no era así para nada.

Izaya miró a su agresor con una sonrisa y sacó unas navajas de un bolsillo oculto entre su ropa.

‘Sorprendente. Es un verdadero monstruo’ Pensó Izaya cuando ese poderoso hombre arrancó un poste del suelo y lo balanceó para golpearlo. ‘Cada vez es más difícil seguir con esta rutina cada que vengo aquí, ¿No puede Shizu-chan dejarme en paz por un día?’ De pronto recordó:

“Yo te puedo proteger”

Izaya se sorprendió por tener semejante pensamiento. Esa distracción le permitió a Shizuo atinar un fuerte golpe que lo mandó volando una gran distancia. Adolorido en el suelo, el informante no se preocupó por el inminente peligro vestido de barman que se le acercaba sino en ese mensaje que se había asomado por su cabeza ‘No puedo creer que por un momento lo deseara’ Se reprimió. Entonces fue levantado del suelo por unas grandes manos que lo tomaron de su chamarra.

–Parece que es momento de que te asesine. – Dijo Shizuo con una mirada llena de desprecio.

“No hay forma. Todo lo contrario”

–Pero que diferencia. – susurró Izaya.

–¿Huh?

–Esos ojos tuyos, Shizu-chan, es a lo que de verdad estoy acostumbrado.

Izaya tomó firmemente su navaja y con maestría y velocidad cortó los dedos de Shizuo con la precisión exacta para que este perdiera fuerza en su agarre. Se libró y huyó hacia los techos de los edificios, lugares por donde las manos heridas del rubio no lo permitirían acceder, no con únicamente sus piernas.

‘Está mal, está muy mal’ Izaya entró rápidamente a su apartamento después de una exhaustiva carrera.

–Bienvenido – Le dijo Namie al verlo pasar pero fue ignorada porque su maleducado jefe se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y se encerró.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que le molestaba. Se escondió bajo sus cobijas y se apretó su pecho.

–Detente, detente. – Le ordenaba, y su órgano se negaba a obedecer. Estaba siendo consumido por una persona de la que no sabía nada. Estaba siendo arrastrado por una persona que era lentísima en escribir. Quería tomar su celular, mandarle mensajes, decirle quién era, conocer a Tsugaru. Pero no podía. No debía.

Tsugaru lo hacía sentir bien, agradable. Le daba la sensación de que por fin existía alguien que se preocupaba por él. Alguien que por primera vez no lo vería con desconfianza o desprecio. Necesitaba de él, a cada momento le era más difícil mantener la distancia. Se estaba volviendo… una debilidad.

‘Hace que me sienta frágil’ Y no podía seguir con eso. Esa tarde Shizuo se lo había demostrado. ‘Aún me duele la espalda y mi brazo por el impacto’. Existían muchas personas que se querían deshacer de él y que existiera un atisbo de duda en su corazón era peligroso.

–Terminar todo contacto que pudiese existir con Tsugaru – Era la mejor solución.

Así que decidió sólo dejarlo abandonado.

“Hoy no me mandaste ningún mensaje. Eso me preocupa” Le mandó esa noche.

“Psyche, dime que estás bien. Dame algo que me asegure tu bienestar.” Fue al día siguiente.

“Me dijiste que probablemente no me hablarías un tiempo pero no puedo vivir con eso, Psyche, diablos, te necesito, a ti, a tus mensajes.” Le mandó al tercer día.

Y el cuerpo de Izaya temblaba. Ignorarlo no era suficiente en absoluto. Y cada mensaje se le clavaba más y más en el fondo de su corazón. Su mente divagaba todavía más que antes.

“Yo también te necesito, Tsugaru.” No se pudo contener, era más de lo que podía manejar, no estaba entre sus capacidades saber manejar lo que sentía en ese momento.

“Que alivio. Psyche, sin importar nada, mantente conmigo.”

“Así lo haré, Tsugaru. Parece que si estás, lo demás carece de importancia.”

“Psyche, me he enamorado de ti.”

“Yo también, Tsugaru.”

No se lo creían.

Ni Shizuo.

Ni Izaya.

Los mensajes que estaban mandando no eran ellos en absoluto. Cosas vergonzosas, cosas cursis. Un palpitar inevitable de sus corazones y una emoción abrasadora al volver a comunicarse.

‘No soy yo quien le está hablando. Está ya no es una conversación entre Izaya Orihara y él. Es una conversación entre Psyche y Tsugaru. Una donde no temen ocultar sus sentimientos y se aman. Sí, es así. Ya no soy yo, ya no debe preocuparme, Psyche puede entregarse tanto como desee y yo seguiré siendo como siempre’ Concluyó Izaya.

–Tsugaru ha dejado de ser yo, eso no soy yo. Porque sólo cuando Psyche está presente es que Tsugaru aparece. No soy yo – Se dijo Shizuo a sí mismo.

Un día normal a Ikebukuro es, cuando a la distancia puedes escuchar un ardiente grito:

-¡¡¡¡¡IZAAAAYAAA-KUUUUN!!!!!!


	4. Cuarto mensaje

Como ya era costumbre, Shizuo atacó antes de siquiera molestarse en avisar de su presencia e Izaya fácilmente lo esquivó. Como si estuvieran sincronizados.

–Sigues aquí. – El hombre vestido de barman se quitó los lentes oscuros para lanzarle una mirada enojada al otro – Te he dicho que te mantengas alejado de Ikebukuro.

–Uh-uh, Shizu-chan. Lamento haber estado raro últimamente – dijo Izaya con una sonrisa – ya está arreglado. Volvamos a ser nosotros con normalidad.

–¿Hah? ¿Actuaste raro? ¡A quién le importa! ¡Muérete!

–Cierto, cierto. Imposible que una bestia como tú lo notara. Creo que te sobreestimé. – Izaya bajó el volumen de voz hasta que solo él mismo pudiese escucharse – ¿Por qué le importaría a alguien?

–¡MU-É-RE-TE! – gritó molesto.

Shizuo arrancó una valla del suelo y se la arrojó mientras gritaba para descargar su ira. Izaya se agachó y de esa forma pasó por debajo para correr hasta casi su lado y cortarlo en un costado con tres navajas al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente emprender la huida.

Izaya reía a carcajadas mientras se alejaba. Porque le era más fácil de esa forma, porque ya no había nada que lo distrajera. Esos sentimientos que lo debilitaban se los había entregado a Psyche y se había deshecho de él en un rincón de su mente. Sólo acudía cuando estaba frente al teléfono y nada más.

Tsugaru amaba a Psyche. Y era recíproco.

Así eran las cosas. Así debían permanecer por siempre. Psyche podía quedarse con esa necesidad de amor y protección. Izaya no la necesitaba, estaba conforme con su vida. La soledad siempre lo había acompañado y con eso estaba bien. Nunca había tenido problema con eso hasta que Tsugaru ablandó a Psyche y por eso mismo se separó de él.

El sonido estrepitoso de una máquina expendedora destrozándose por el impacto de haber sido arrojada con sobrehumana fuerza resonaba tras de él. Subió al balcón de un segundo piso y de allí a una protuberancia de una pared para darse impulso y llegar al techo del edificio. Apoyándose en una sola pierna, giró sobre sí mismo con los brazos abiertos y contempló a los transeúntes observar la escena de la persecución con diferentes expresiones: aterradas, maravilladas, y sin poder acostumbrarse a eso a pesar de la cantidad de veces que lo han contemplado. ‘Los humanos son maravillosos’ pensó antes de saltar al siguiente edificio para esquivar lo que le era arrojado. ‘Los amo a todos y por eso todos deben amarme a mí’. Sin nadie en especial. El amor que sentía por sus humanos era suficiente.

–¡Izaaya-Kun!

Excepto por uno. Pero no era humano, era una bestia.

Shizuo odiaba a Izaya. Y era recíproco.

Desde el primer momento en que se vieron lo supieron. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser esa inminente necesidad de acabar el uno con el otro aparte de odio en su máxima expresión?

Eran incapaces de estar en el mismo lugar porque se repelían. Ese sentimiento era uno que Izaya disfrutaba. Si Shizuo lo veía no había nada que fuera más importante que perseguirlo.

‘Soy lo que invade la mente de Shizu-chan y lo hace enfurecer’ Quizá no existiera nadie que odiara a Izaya tanto como Shizuo. ‘Mi sola presencia lo hace reaccionar, incluso la mención de mi nombre ya es suficiente para que explote.’ Y tanto como le desagradaba a Shizuo, él lo odiaba también.

Si Izaya tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sufrir, por encima de todo, lo haría.

–Fastidioso que una bestia como tú siga con vida ¿Por qué no te mueres? – Le dijo Izaya mientras le lanzaba algunas navajas. Después se arrojó del techo de ese edificio a un camión que iba pasando para alejarse rápidamente de Shizuo y que este no pudiera darle alcance.

Llegó esa noche a su departamento con un sentimiento de ligereza agradable. Había regresado a sus días habituales. Podía enfrentarse a sus enemigos sin daños colaterales. Todo gracias a que la noche anterior, tras ese extraño e incómodo momento con Tsugaru, había decidido dejar a Psyche de lado para que no interfiriera en su vida diaria.

–Namie, ¿Qué tal va la cita como Nakura? – Preguntó Izaya al dejarse caer en el sofá frente a su secretaria.

–Me he ganado su confianza. – contestó – Nos encontraremos la próxima semana.

–¿Hasta la próxima? Ummm, estaré algo de tiempo sin nada que hacer ahora que le entregué toda la información a ese sujeto. Podría seguir observándolo y ver cómo emplea esa información, o salir a jugar un rato, o-

‘O hablar con Tsugaru’ Dejó caer los hombros en señal de cansancio ‘No. Debe tener cosas que hacer. Un trabajo, una vida… ¿Cómo será?’

“Tsugaru”

“¿Si?”

‘Contestó de inmediato’ Izaya, o quizás en ese momento, Psyche se sintió feliz por la atención e importancia que Tsugaru le entregaba. Agradablemente supo que esa noche todo estaría bien.

“¿De verdad me amas?” Mandó Psyche ‘Ahora soy como una novia desconfiada, jeje ¿Qué pensarían los que me conocen en persona si ven esto?’ pensó Izaya.

“De verdad te amo. Mucho. Demasiado.”

“Mucha gente me odia.”

“Pues yo no.”

–Otra vez estás haciendo esa expresión. – Sorprendió Tom a Shizuo mientras ponía en práctica esa extraña nueva habilidad. Caminar y revisar su celular al mismo tiempo. – Si prefieres no llegar a la oficina y mejor irte desde aquí puedes hacerlo. Esa mujer era la última a quien debíamos cobrarle.

–Uh, no. Lo siento. – Shizuo cerró su celular – Debo asegurarme de que llegues con bien hasta la oficina.

–Bien. Vorona puede protegerme – Se giró para ver a la mujer que caminaba un poco atrás – ¿Verdad?

–Sí. Actualmente cuento con la fuerza necesaria para encargarme de cualquier posible enemigo.

–No te lo dejaré todo a ti. – Shizuo puso un dedo en la frente de la rubia – ¿Qué clase de superior sería? – Y eliminando todo contacto siguió caminando. En ese momento le llegó otro mensaje y volvió a sumergirse en su celular.

Tom aminoró su paso para ponerse a la altura de Vorona.

–¿Qué piensas? Un aparato te está robando a Shizuo.

–Enamorarse en la red es algo que sucede frecuentemente. Si Shizuo-senpai quiere entregarse a ese tipo de relación es libre de hacerlo. Después de todo, él me pertenece de una manera diferente que nadie puede alcanzar – le contestó ella con la mirada clavada en la espalda del hombre que la había impactado tanto ‘Soy la única que logrará matarlo’ Era su único pensamiento.

–Tienes mucha confianza – dijo Tom sabiendo que no era escuchado y tuvo su propia conclusión ‘De verdad te gusta’.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Izaya tenía cierta rutina. Aparentemente despertar tarde, salir a observar humanos para ver si conseguía clientes o víctimas, regresar con señales de lucha y encerrarse en su habitación el resto del día para continuar mandando mensajes.

Shizuo despertaba para ver un cálido “Buenos días” en su bandeja de entrada, tal vez conversaban un poco más y luego salía a trabajar. En cuanto se percataba de su presencia intentaba eliminar a la pulga y en la noche volvía a hablar con esa persona especial.

El día de ambos estaba dividido entre la persona que más amaban y la que más odiaban.

Oh claro, y sus trabajos.


	5. Quinto mensaje

‘¿Debería preguntar?’ Se cuestionó Namie al ver a su jefe agitando un celular mientras recorría la habitación de un extremo a otro. ‘Creo que mejor no’ decidió y regresó a la computadora que tenía enfrente para agendar algunos asuntos de Izaya y admirar sus nuevas fotografías de su hermano que consiguió por las hermanas Orihara. ‘Seiji’

Izaya se detuvo de pie sobre el sofá con el celular por encima de su cabeza ‘Tengo que llevarlo a arreglar’ Antes no le había fallado, y ahora le marcaba que no tenía señal. ‘La señal debería ser buena en este lugar’ y sin embargo ese móvil se encontraba desconectado del mundo.

El informante contaba con varios teléfonos, todos ellos lo identificaban como personas diferentes y justo ese que no quería funcionar era al que estaba ligada su identidad como Psyche. ‘Supongo que no tengo opción, lo debo llevar’ Y así Izaya decidió salir a pasear por la ciudad y de paso ver si podía recuperar la capacidad de comunicación a través de ese aparato.

Como suele suceder cada que Izaya sale de su apartamento, no fue demasiado el tiempo transcurrido antes de que sintiera ese peligro acercarse. Con un salvaje llamado a su nombre y algo enorme, que no debería poder moverse del suelo, volando en su dirección.

Shizuo no estaba de buen humor.

“Ya nada es tan importante como hablar contigo” le había dicho Psyche. Y ahora se estaba tomando su tiempo en contestar. A Shizuo le molestaba la enorme preocupación que Tsugaru tenía (y que fuera parte de él mismo era el mayor detonante). Un tipo que no quería pagar sus deudas lo había golpeado y él ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, fue Vorona quien se tuvo que encargar de todos en esa ocasión.

Aparentemente lo único lo suficientemente más desagradable como para sacarlo de ese trance fue la presencia molesta de Izaya y por eso estaba allí, preparado para descargar todo el enojo que se había estado acumulando desde esa mañana a partir de que a esa persona le había dado por no responder.

Un silencio se mantuvo entre ambos. Ninguno se armaba o se preparaba para atacar pero el peligro podía percibirse en el aire. Estaban ocupados pensando ciertas cosas. Como un método de escape rápido y una tienda de electrónica cercana para Izaya, por ejemplo, ya que no tenía ganas de estar allí.

Shizuo caminó hacia la izquierda acercándose a la barda, cargó una máquina expendedora, Izaya solo lo observaba pues sabía que correr en ese momento no era la mejor opción, esa enorme cosa le sería arrojada y debía estar atento para evitar que lo golpease. Ya con la máquina sobre su cabeza Shizuo acortó un poco la distancia con su enemigo y pateo un buzón que estaba allí con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarlo del suelo y con una precisa puntería para dirigirlo a la persona que tenía enfrente, luego arrojó el enorme y pesado proyectil que había conseguido.

Izaya saltó para esquivar la primera cosa que se le acercaba con velocidad y antes de que pudiera procesar siquiera cómo esquivaría la segunda, un corto y no muy escandaloso sonido provino de su pantalón. Izaya lo reconocía demasiado bien y Psyche reaccionó. ‘Un mensaje de Tsugaru’ Justo en ese momento, al parecer, el celular había cumplido con su función de recibirlos. -Momento de debilidad- y la máquina dio de lleno a Izaya arrastrándolo en su trayectoria y estrellándolo contra una barda para luego caer bruscamente al suelo. Izaya terminó inconsciente.

Shizuo se acercó y lo levantó sin cuidado alguno del suelo hasta ponerlo al nivel de su propio rostro. Izaya no reaccionaba.

–¿Qué pasa, pulga? ¡Despierta! – Shizuo sacudió al otro sin obtener resultados. Un sonido empezó a hacerse presente. Una y otra vez. – ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó Shizuo mirando hacia varios lados, tratando de ubicar de dónde provenía hasta que dio con el origen: Izaya. Lo levantó más para acercar su oreja al delgado torso del informante y cerciorarse de que en verdad el sonido salía de él. Una vez seguro de ello buscó entre su ropa y sacó un celular que continuaba sonando. Dejó caer a Izaya como fuera y centró su atención en ese aparato.

Lo abrió y así se dio cuenta de que se trataba de mensajes llegando. Estaba a punto de ignorarlo, de cerrar el celular, tirarlo y encargarse de Izaya, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en algo que le fue familiar, el remitente.

‘¿Tsugaru?’

Con una expresión confundida Shizuo decidió abrir los mensajes para leerlos, era una conversación, y fue un gran impacto para el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad ver los mensajes que él mismo había mandado esa mañana.

“Psyche, es extraño que no me mandaras un mensaje esta mañana ¿Aún no has despertado? En ese caso esta vez yo diré buenos días primero”

“¿Aún no te levantas?”

“Ya es muy tarde como para que aún duermas”

“Psyche, ¿por qué no estas contestando? ¿Acaso por alguna razón me estas ignorando?”

Y así varios.

‘¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Shizuo – ¿Por qué esta pulga está recibiendo mis mensajes?’ exploró un poco en los mensajes viejos y se encontró con toda la conversación que había tenido con Psyche.

‘¿Por qué?’

Intentaba pensar, miró a la persona que estaba en el suelo. Y varias posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, una se quedó en su mente y fue la peor de todas.

‘Izaya es… No’

No quería imaginarlo, no quería ni pensarlo, así que se fue, tiró el celular y se alejó dejando al otro en el suelo. Caminó intentando despejar su mente y quitarse esa conclusión a la que había llegado. No había forma de que lo aceptara.

‘Izaya no es esa persona’ Pero entonces, ¿Por qué tenía los mensajes? Seguro se trataba alguna de esas cosas que hacía. Algo así como que se haya enterado de que él tenía a alguien especial y estaba interviniendo. Después de todo, no es imposible. Sólo se trata de esa pulga inútil haciendo lo que siempre hace, molestar y hacer las cosas difíciles.

Shizuo caminaba sin dirección con un rostro que ahuyentaba a todos los que lo veían.

‘Pero también es una desventaja, significa que está enterado de mis conversaciones con Psyche y podría intentar hacerle algo. Mierda, tal vez sólo debí haberlo matado para evitar cualquier tipo de problema. No quiero que Izaya dañe a Psyche de ninguna manera’

Porque claro, Psyche era lo mejor que le había pasado y solo imaginar que de alguna forma Izaya estaba involucrado le provocaba úlceras. Sería lo peor.

Se encontró a Tom y a Vorona a quienes había dejado para salir tras Izaya, continuaron con su rutina de cobros. El malestar no abandonó a Shizuo. Y las respuestas de Psyche continuaron sin llegar.

Esa noche, ya sin nada que lo distrajera, Shizuo estaba completamente al pendiente de su celular. Con todo revuelto en sus pensamientos. Un repentino mensaje le llegó.

“Tsugaru, lamento no haberte contestado de inmediato, de verdad, mi celular tenía algo raro y no llegaban los mensajes, luego no podía contestar y para rematar hoy me desmaye, lo siento, en serio, no te ignoraría.”

Un escalofrío recorrió a Shizuo.

“¿Te desmayaste?”

“Sí. Un tipo malo hizo que me golpeara en la cabeza, fue aterrador, creí que me mataría, pero no fue así y me alivia”

Lo peor.

Shizuo rió un poco, sin saber exactamente cuál habrá sido la razón, se sentía desesperado. La persona con la que hasta ese momento había estado hablando, que le había dicho y confesado todas aquellas cosas y que le había dado confianza era la misma persona que gozaba con manipular a las personas para su propia satisfacción sin preocuparse de las consecuencias. El mismo que solía burlarse de él, ¿Lo estaría haciendo en ese momento? Seguro era consciente de su identidad y había reído mientras Shizuo creía de verdad en sus palabras ¿Habría estado jugando con lo que había sentido hasta ahora?

Psyche ¿Amarlo?

“Izaya” Mandó.

Recibió, e Izaya no podía con la sorpresa. Estaba desconcertado. ‘¿Cómo…?’ Se mantuvo observando su celular en pánico, como si acabara de contemplar algo horrible.

“¿Qué dices?” contestó.

“¿Lo eres o no?” ‘¿Por qué lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Quién es?’ Izaya probablemente estaba sintiendo el momento más aterrador de su vida.

“Hey, no puedo decirlo. Confidencialidad ¿Recuerdas?”

“Contesta”

Frío. Ni siquiera cuando recién le comenzaba a hablar Tsugaru había sido tan cortante. El por qué lo sabía es algo que aparentemente no descubriría, ya que Izaya se hacía una idea de lo que vendría después de su próximo mensaje ‘Tsugaru me ama ¿Verdad?’ Todo estaría bien, porque era Tsugaru. Respiró profundo y contestó.

“Sí, lo soy.” No hubo respuesta por parte del otro por lo que mandó otro mensaje “¿Ahora me odias?”

“Si”

Algo en Izaya se rompió. ‘Lo sabía’

“Ya veo… Tsugaru, Psyche te ama y eso no cambiará. Ahora Izaya cortará comunicación contigo.”

Y ese fue el último mensaje que hubo entre ellos.


	6. Sexto mensaje

Shizuo caminaba con una mano dentro del bolsillo sujetando su celular y movía la cabeza en varias direcciones en busca de cualquier señal de su presencia, pero no había ninguna. Tal vez ya se había largado.

–¿Qué pasa, Shizuo? Es como si te hubieran quitado un pedazo de vida. – Dijo Tom – ¿Tiene algo que ver el que ya no recibas mensajes?

–¿Puede que se deba – dijo Vorona para llamar su atención y luego proseguir – a que según parece, Orihara Izaya se ha ido y no has podido lograr tu cometido de eliminarlo?

Shizuo los observó y sin dar respuesta sacó un cigarrillo, lentamente lo encendió e inhalo mientras analizaba ambas posibilidades. En ambos casos era la misma pulga bastarda la causante. ‘Puede que sí.’ Exhaló.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de verse envuelto en una de esas persecuciones estúpidas que siempre tenían, por eso era bueno que ya no lo hubiera visto. Después de haberlo descubierto habían pasado ya cuatro días. Y ni siquiera el tiempo que estaba transcurriendo lo hacía olvidar aquello pues aún tenía esa extraña ansiedad de llegar a casa y revisar sus mensajes con una vaga esperanza de que hubiera un mensaje allí que le dijera que era mentira, que él no era esa persona, que sólo era Psyche y que todo estaría bien.

Pero eso no pasaría.

‘¿Cómo puede esa pulga ser tan hipócrita?’

Shizuo, seriamente, se preguntaba de qué clase de basura estaba hecho Izaya para ser capaz de mentir así. ‘Incluso me sentí feliz cuando creí que estaba siendo honesto, que estúpido soy.’

El cigarrillo se terminó y lanzó la colilla a algún lugar al azar.

Pensaba en cada sonrisa que se le había escapado mientras veía aquellos mensajes, lo relacionaba con el rostro burlón de Izaya y más que nunca deseaba matarlo. La ira, demasiado como para soportarla, terminaba siendo expuesta tomando como víctima cualquier poste que se encontrará por allí ya que Shizuo lo golpeaba hasta doblarlo.

Tanto Tom como Vorona se sentían preocupados ante esos repentinos ataques de ira, mucho mayores que los que acostumbraba, y los bajones de ánimo que a veces se le reflejaban en su expresión. Pero sentían que la mejor opción era no preguntar y dejar que fuera lo que fuera, se le pasara un poco.

Namie no perdía el sueño ante la actitud de Izaya esos últimos días, pero si tenía el pendiente de lo que sucedería si él no se componía pronto. Fue como si pasara de un extremo a otro. Primero parecía que una felicidad, que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ocultar, lo invadiera y ahora un muerto que se movía por inercia. No parecía triste, desesperado, angustiado o enojado o lo que fuera, sólo era como si todo su sentir se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo.

De repente le hablaba.

–Mira Namie-san, los humanos hacen exactamente lo que esperaba, siempre lo hacen ¿No es emocionante? – pero no había ni una pizca de reacción real ni en su rostro ni en su voz.

Había estado recluido en su apartamento todo ese tiempo. Namie ya había dado por hecho que le gustaba salir a intentar matarse con Shizuo, pero ahora ni siquiera la mención de su nombre lo hacía levantar la mirada.

–Él nunca hace lo que debería. Es una bestia. – respondía, aunque Namie no había hecho una pregunta en realidad.

–Mañana es la cita como Nakura. – Le comentó al día siguiente.

–Lo sé. – dijo Izaya desde el sofá – Las citas son interesantes. Haces creer a las personas que eres alguien y cuando descubren quién eres en realidad la decepción se nota en su rostro. Se ponen tristes. ‘Te odian’

–¿Entonces le revelarás tu identidad?

–No, para esa chica tengo otros planes así que te presentarás tú. Yo sólo te seguiré de cerca, luego fingiremos que nos encontramos de casualidad y de alguna forma nos dejarás a solas como habíamos planeado. Pero en estos momentos de verdad tengo ganas de destrozar ilusiones, y definitivamente lo haré como Psyche.

–¿Una de tus identidades?

–Sip, todos creen que se trata de una mujer. ¿Cómo serán sus rostros al ver que es un hombre? ¿Tristes? ¿Asqueados? ‘¿Cómo fue Tsugaru? Aparentemente no lo sabías antes así que todos tus sentimientos por mi eran reales. Descubriste que era Izaya Orihara ¿Lloraste? ¿Qué sabes de mí? ¿Rompí tu corazón?’

–Parece que estás mejor.

–¿Mm? OH... ¿Te preocupa?

–En absoluto. Solo me relaja saber con qué trabajo debo cumplir. Puedes permanecer en silencio.

Izaya sonrió y sacó un celular que había mantenido apagado desde hace un par de días. Al encenderlo descubrió que tenía varios mensajes pues hablaba con muchas personas y aunque no esperaba nada inevitablemente buscó un mensaje de él. Ninguno. Y decidió que no pensaría demasiado en ello. Siempre era así para Izaya.

Se cumplía ya una semana entera desde que Shizuo parecía cargar un enorme resentimiento contra algo así que Tom y Vorona decidieron llevarlo a un pequeño restaurantito durante su descanso para intentar calmar un poco su estado de ánimo.

Como a Shizuo no le gustaba molestarlos hizo todo lo posible por demostrarles que estaba mejor. Siempre había odiado a Izaya así que no debería perder los estribos ahora más que de costumbre, ya que, en realidad, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Izaya era la peor existencia y jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás. Ya una vez lo había hecho terminar en prisión. Shizuo se encargaría de matarlo en algún futuro sin falta, por ahora que ya se había ido sería tiempo suficiente para olvidar todo lo relacionado con Psyche y que se volviera solo una cosa más que hacen que lo odie con todo su ser.

Shizuo se levantó al baño y mientras caminaba a un par de mesas a la distancia reconoció esa ropa tan característica que le decía que se trataba de la espalda de Izaya, y una oleada de sentimientos negativos lo recorrió al instante. Izaya estaba sentado frente a una muchacha joven y bastante guapa que le sonreía con un rostro tan dulce y esperanzado que llamó su atención de inmediato, Izaya se levantó y en el instante que le dio la espalda a esa chica una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

Un enorme odio invadió a Shizuo, más de lo que había sentido hasta entonces. Eso lo comprobaba todo, definitivamente ese bastardo era el tipo de persona que hacía eso. ¿De qué forma estaría engañando a esa niña? ¿Qué es lo que ella creería que la hace feliz mientras él se mofa de ello? ¿Estaría al mismo nivel que lo que le hizo a él?

Contrastando lo que Shizuo normalmente haría, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Izaya que se alejaba de aquella mesa en la que antes estaba sentado.

–Entonces, Psyche.

Izaya se sobresaltó ante la repentina aparición del otro y se puso a la defensiva de inmediato sin tomar en mano su arma pero listo para sacarla en cualquier momento.

–¿Uh? ¿Cómo dijiste?

–¿Sigues estando sólo? – dijo Shizuo con desprecio y burla.

–Eh… Shizu-chan… ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿De qué hablas?

–Oh, claro, Psyche, sigues retorciéndote porque no hay nadie que te aprecie ¿Verdad? Engañas a la gente para que sean tan miserables como tú.

–Shizu-chan… no entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Cómo me llamaste?

–No importa lo que esperes o desees, Psyche, tal parece que en verdad siempre serás odiado.

–No te… – Una especie de revelación llegaba a Izaya al mismo tiempo que un horrible sentimiento se apoderaba de él ‘No puede ser’ – ¿Tsu…– ‘Por favor no’ – Tsugaru?

–¿Sí?

‘Oh. Tsugaru siempre me contestaba así’ Una extraña sensación de vacío y humillación era lo que gobernaba a Izaya en ese momento. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, Izaya recorrió por completo el cuerpo del otro con la mirada. Hasta encontrarse con los otros ojos, llenos de odio. ‘Entonces, es así como Tsugaru me mira. Es esta persona quien me dijo que me protegería, quien, sin importar la circunstancia estaba allí para mí. Ya veo… Esto es algo… triste’ Tenía una molesta sensación en la garganta, como si todo se estuviera acumulando allí.

Izaya dio la vuelta y corrió.

Shizuo no lo persiguió simplemente porque no quería estar demasiado tiempo cerca de él.


	7. Séptimo mensaje

Nada había cambiado para las personas de la ciudad que seguían con sus vidas normales.

Caminar por la calle con un objetivo fijo es lo que estos tres solían hacer para cobrar algunas deudas atrasadas.

–Espera – interrumpió Tom al mismo tiempo que detenía su andar, Vorona hizo lo mismo – ¿Irás a un qué?

–Significa que iré a una cita en grupo con las personas que conozca en internet. – Contestó Shizuo que siguió caminando un poco más.

–No, sí, bueno. – Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la sacudió en señal de que no terminaba de procesar esa extraña noticia – Sólo no me lo creo de ti ¿Por qué?

–Decidí que si seguiré hablándole a esa gente prefiero conocerlos en persona.

Extrañas decisiones por extrañas razones. Shizuo lo sabía y aun así sentía que era lo correcto.

–Si me permites expresar mi opinión – Dijo Vorona –. Yo sé de la fuerza de Shizuo-senpai y de todo lo que es capaz, pero considero que sigue siendo un riesgo encontrarte con gente que no conoces en algún lugar extraño.

Shizuo regresó sobre sus pasos un poco y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera.

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien. – Dijo el rubio para luego seguir caminando.

Ya había tomado esa decisión. Aunque estaba en contra de todo lo que quería y pensaba, sólo quería cerciorarse de que las personas con quienes hablaba a parte de “esa” persona y Celty eran algo que se acercara a lo normal o que mínimo no resultaran ser algún tipo bromista que se mofaba de él.

Hacer esta cosa era algo que ya le habían mencionado en varias ocasiones pero él nunca hacía caso, pensaba que eran estupideces, y de hecho aún lo creía, pero quizá no era tan mala idea después de lo que había ocurrido. Como no conocía acerca de eso tuvo que preguntar como diez veces por indicaciones. Al responderle, poco a poco, parecía que se iban hartando de que volviera a preguntar, todos eran amables pero intolerantes, hasta ese momento solo hubo una persona que le había tenido la consideración necesaria y había escuchado con paciencia todo lo que tenía por decir. Claro, ahora creía que era porque mientras se esforzaba escribiendo Izaya se carcajeaba de él mientras se retorcía en el suelo o algo.

En cuanto aceptó ir a esa reunión los otros usuarios se habían sobresaltado.

“Tsugaru irá!!!” “Omgsh” “Hemos conseguido que las dos personas más difíciles de convencer vinieran” “Será la mejor reunión con esto” “Tsugaru, Tsugaru, debes venir con alguna ropa que te haga sobresalir, nada de ropa normal”

Ya en su casa Shizuo revolvía entre su ropa buscando algo que pareciera ir con lo que le habían dicho, nada parecía ser de ese tipo, aunque sentía que por el simple hecho de ser él ya sobresaldría, sentía que debía hacer algo más y como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la ropa de barman no sentía que eso fuera extraño para nada, aunque en realidad sí que lo era. Sus manos se deslizaban entre un montón de prendas similares y se detuvo en una azul que solo había usado una vez en el pasado. Un yukata. Mientras fuera diferente de lo que siempre usaba estaría bien así que decidió usarlo para esa reunión.

Shizuo llegó a la hora acordada al lugar acordado. Había viajado todo el tiempo desde su casa con esa vestimenta y se sentía algo extraño, como si todos lo observaran y señalaran, pero por suerte, si acaso lo hacían, eran lo suficientemente discretos para no provocar algún ataque de ira en él.

Fue recibido por algunas personas graciosas que se identificaron como sus conocidos por chat, Shizuo se presentó por su seudónimo y se adentró en una especie de pequeño restaurante informal. Era bastante más gente de la que se imaginó. De pronto una las luces disminuyeron y un reflector lo apuntó. Todos lo voltearon a ver.

–¡Aquí está! – Dijo alguna voz a través de las bocinas que estaban en las esquinas – La persona temperamental y de lento escribir que todos esperábamos ¡Tsugaru! ¡El primero de nuestros especímenes nuevos en la reunión!

Hubo bastantes voces de asombro, cuchicheos risas y cosas similares. Semejante presentación hizo enojar a Shizuo, sin embargo se contuvo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y le alivió ver que ninguno lo reconocía ni él a ellos, por tanto no había riesgos de que algo como lo de “él” se repitiera. Como ya había comprobado eso quería irse de ese ambiente tan platicador que le fastidiaba, pero las personas seguían acercándose a preguntarle cosas. Uno incluso le había regalado una pipa.

–¡Llegó! – gritó alguien de repente y sobresaltó a todos. Algunos que al parecer entendieron a qué se refería corrieron a recibir a eso que llegó.

Había un invitado de honor que no le quisieron mencionar mientras le decían los detalles de la reunión, le habían dicho que sería la mayor sorpresa de todas y una razón por la cual seguro muchos irían. Shizuo miró alrededor y todos se veían súper emocionados. Él, obviamente, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto por una persona más.

Regresó la persona que había ido a recibir sin colores en el rostro, estaba conmocionado. Algunos susurros recorrieron el lugar.

–¿Será fea? – ¿Por qué está así su expresión? – ¿No será tan bella como imaginé? – ¿Estará gorda? – Quizá tiene alguna deformidad – Seguro es fea.

Shizuo, que seguía sin entender, se mantenía observando desde un asiento algo alejado (intentaba mantenerse al margen de todos para poder irse rápido) hacia una cortina tras la cual al parecer estaba esa persona que era quien había llegado.

La persona en shock que actuaba como presentador comenzó a hablar sin demasiada emoción.

–Aquí está la… persona que todos esperábamos, a quien con tanto esmero conseguimos traer aquí… Emmm… – Tiró de algún cordón que hizo caer la cortina – Psyche…

Shizuo se sobresaltó.

Izaya recorría tanto como podía los rostros de sus espectadores, todos tan llenos de decepción. Justo como lo esperaba. Incluso le habían hecho todo un espectáculo para presentarlo. Claro que él, para darles un poco de satisfacción que obviamente no servía de nada, se había vestido diferente y todo, con una chamarra blanca de orillas rosas y esos audífonos que le había dado una persona al recibirlo.

Era divertido ver tantas caras intentando convencerse de que era un engaño, como si quisieran convencerse de que él no era Psyche y sólo era algún impostor. Nadie decía nada, el silencio aplastante lo dominaba todo y él se regocijaba en eso.

<<Tantos sentimientos humanos en crisis reunidos en un sólo lugar>> Gozaba Izaya. Y mientras pasaba de rostro en rostro, cada uno más horrible que el anterior, se encontró con uno que, a diferencia de los otros, sí reconoció y que su expresión era diferente. Llena de odio.

–IZA- Había comenzado a gritar ese alguien diferente, pero con una velocidad que sólo Izaya podía tener llegó hasta el otro por sobre las mesas.

Unas manos cubrieron su boca con delicadeza y Shizuo calló ante la impresión al intercambiar miradas con esos ojos que siempre se burlaban pero ahora parecían brillar.

–Mi nombre es Psyche, un placer. – Dijo suavemente con una sonrisa ese hombre vestido de rosa.

Al fondo se escucharon algunos lamentos de decepción después de superar la impresión.

–¿Psyche es un hombre? – Nooo – Yo creí que tendría oportunidad de salir con Psyche y resulta que es un hombre – Es horrible – Mis ilusiones se han destrozado – ¿Por qué es un hombre? – Obviamente no es Psyche.

Shizuo lo miró enojado. La expresión del otro no cambiaba, ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, parecía disfrutar del momento pero no como Izaya Orihara lo haría, era diferente.

Personas se acercaron para interrogar a ese supuesto Psyche con la esperanza de que no fuera él en realidad. Lo rodearon tanto que a Shizuo no le quedó otra alternativa que alejarse.

Se sentó en otro extremo del lugar sin despegar la mirada de esa sospechosa persona a la cual no le tenía ni un atisbo de confianza, atento para aplastarlo si intentaba hacer de las suyas. Pero nada pasaba. Por alguna razón Izaya se mantenía con esa sonrisa que no era para nada característica de él.

Shizuo no pudo evitar pensar que si Psyche existiera, sería así. Pero de inmediato eliminó ese pensamiento enojado y continuó vigilándolo. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Durante toda la comida se mantuvo observándolo sin que ningún tipo de deseo por asesinarlo naciera en él.

<<Es como si de verdad fuera otra persona>> Lo veía sonreír y platicar emocionadamente, todas las personas a su alrededor a pesar de como lo habían recibido ahora parecían disfrutar su compañía. <<A nadie le gusta estar junto a la pulga>>

Y una vez más Shizuo llegó a una conclusión rara <<¿Acaso no es Izaya? – Claro que volvió a alejar eso de su mente - ¿Qué estoy pensando? Es obvio que se trata de esa pulga, pero… ¿Por qué no me enoja? No lo entiendo, lo odio pero no tengo ese sentimiento en mí para nada en este momento… ¿Qué está pasando?>>

Y lo miró, y lo miró, y lo miró. Y terminó pensando que esa era la forma de actuar exacta que esperaba en Psyche. Así se vería Psyche al sonreír, así se escucharía Psyche al hablar, esa sería la sonrisa de Psyche, ese sería el brillo en sus ojos, de repente el que ese fuera el rostro de Izaya ya no estaba importando tanto. Después de todo se había presentado de una forma ¿Estaba bien si lo creía?

Izaya se levantó y desapareció tras unas cortinas, Shizuo fue tras él y Tsugaru encontró a Psyche sentado de espaldas a él en una banca en ese balconcito que estaba solo. Lo observó en silencio unos momentos.

–Psyche – Lo llamó.

–Mm – Ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia por lo cual ni siquiera se giró para verlo.

–Psyche

–¿Mm?

–Psyche

–Tsugaru… – Por alguna razón, esa voz se escuchaba dulce – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un juego para llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

–Psyche

–¿Sí? – <<Shizu-chan está comportándose raro>>

–Te amo.

–¿Eh? – Esta vez se levantó y giró hasta quedar frente a él – Ah… acabas de… no. Emm… ¿Tsugaru? ¿De qué hablas? Tú ya me dejaste en claro que me odias ¿Recuerdas?

–No. Yo nunca dije que fuera a ti a quien odiara, Psyche, a ti no he dejado de amarte en ningún momento.

–Shi… Tsugaru, sí sabes que esa persona y yo somos el mismo ¿verdad?

–Sí, no me lo recuerdes. – Tsugaru se acercó lentamente a Psyche y puso una mano alrededor de su cabeza para luego besar su frente – Te amo, Psyche. No he dejado de hacerlo, no lo haré sin importar nada. – Pasó el otro brazo por detrás de él para abrazarlo – Psyche, quería conocerte.

Psyche, con su rostro escondido en el pecho deTsugaru se atrevió a corresponder el abrazo y acurrucarse un poco. Una sensación de alivio estaba quitando toda la tensión de su cuerpo.

–Cuando mandaste ese mensaje… – Comenzó a decir Psyche – pensé que me odiabas a mí y… estuve tan triste que quería llorar, pero no lo hice porque él no quería… Tsugaru, ¿Puedo llorar ahora?

–No me gusta la idea de que llores, pero si quieres hacerlo, hazlo.

–Está bien – La voz de Psyche comenzó a hacerse algo entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente – porque estás aquí para consolarme.

–Psyche, te amo. – Puso un poco más de fuerza al abrazo, nada para lastimarlo, con la intención de dejarle en claro que ciertamente haría todo porque estuviera bien, que no lo dejaría.

–Yo también te amo, Tsugaru. – Lo estrechó más, con todo el deseo de mantenerse unidos reflejado en esas acciones.

Sin decirse ninguna palabra se mantuvieron de esa forma pues, en el fondo, sabían que esa sería la última oportunidad que tendrían de hacerlo, ambos eran conscientes de que no se volverían a ver, no se volverían a hablar y no podrían deshacerse de esos sentimientos que los devoraban. Por eso, por esa noche se dejaron llevar por ese impulso de amarse para que al momento de separarse volvieran a ser Shizuo e Izaya definitivamente y para siempre.


	8. Octavo mensaje

Lentamente y sin necesidad de despertador, Shizuo se despertó. Al incorporarse y mientras terminaba de reaccionar, disfrutó del bello instante en el que no había nada de qué preocuparse, nada especial en qué pensar. Eso no duro demasiado, pues al observar los alrededores de su habitación se encontró con un atuendo azul que lo hizo recordar de inmediato algo realmente desagradable y, sin que se lo pudiera explicar del todo, agradable al mismo tiempo.

La noche anterior, alguna especie de impulso se apoderó de él y movió su cuerpo de forma que ni en su más horrible pesadilla hubiera hecho. Acercarse de esa forma a Izaya, de entre todas las posibles personas, y hacer justo eso estuvo fuera de su control. Se había preparado para partirle la cabeza a la pulga en cuanto se burlara de esas acciones que no había podido controlar. Sabía que en cuanto comenzara a tratar de hablarle a Psyche, Izaya lo usaría como material de entretenimiento porque así es como era. Sin embargo, por motivos que sólo la pulga conocía, no lo hizo. Había pensado en algunos otros escenarios que se desarrollarían de manera diferente pero no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en que se pudieran lograr, principalmente porque no se ajustaban a lo que Izaya Orihara haría, diría o pensaría siquiera.

Lo que encabezaba la lista de imposibles, de cosas que a Shizuo ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido, fue justo lo que sucedió. Izaya o Psyche, ese cuerpo, correspondiendo su abrazo, diciendo aquellas palabras, llorando. Realmente todo parecía un sueño. Y ¿Por qué había sucedido eso?

Esta era una posibilidad que Shizuo ya se había planteado, claro que lo había descartado rápidamente porque no era algo que pudiera asimilar con él, el que Izaya en realidad tampoco supiera que él era Tsugaru. La idea le había llegado debido a las conversaciones que habían tenido. De verdad eran tan sinceras algunas confesiones, nunca intentó sacarle información ni nada que pudiera usar en su contra y había dejado en claro que no quería que descubrieran sus identidades mutuamente porque temía lo que podría terminar pensando de él.

En cuanto descubrió su identidad, todo lo había relacionado con los engaños y artimañas de la pulga quitándole toda credibilidad, pero después de lo sucedido anoche, Shizuo ya no estaba tan seguro. Definitivamente no después de sentir esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que lo apretaban con tanta desesperación. No al tener a ese alguien temblando y asegurándole su amor. Porque obviamente esa no era su relación con Izaya.

Ellos se odiaban. Eso era todo lo que sabían y todo lo que necesitaban para que al momento de verse ya tuvieran ese impulso de aniquilar al otro, no había cabida de ninguna manera para algo diferente y aun así allí estaba.

Shizuo lo odiaba, eso no había cambiado, pero ¿Qué era esa otra cosa que sentía al pensar en Izaya?

Izaya había salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en casa ya que Namie estaba ocupada y él no tenía precisamente nada mejor que hacer en ese momento.

Siendo una ciudad tan pequeña y el destino tan inoportuno: Se encontraron en la calle, frente a frente.

Todos los transeúntes y esas dos personas que acompañaban a Shizuo, en cuanto se percataron del contacto visual de ese par, se hicieron a la idea de que una persecución con máquinas volando comenzaría. Esperaron ver qué dirección tomarían para ir hacia el lado contrario y por ello todos los observaron durante un momento de intranquilidad en el que el ambiente se hizo pesado.

Shizuo e Izaya, los causantes del momentáneo tráfico humano continuaron de pie mirándose. Al mismo tiempo desviaron la mirada y comenzaron a caminar pasando de largo al otro, tan cerca que sus hombros podrían haberse tocado si el viento por algún capricho hubiese soplado más fuerte. Esa acción dejó a los espectadores conmocionados y estáticos mientras procesaban que esas dos personas de verdad se habían ignorado.

Y de esa forma, durante el tiempo siguiente, cuando salía Izaya a caminar y veía a Shizuo caminando por ahí, prefería tomar otra calle en lugar de ir a molestarlo, si Shizuo se percataba de la presencia del informante lo dejaba pasar. Cosas que ellos nunca harían seguían sucediendo y nadie terminaba de entender por qué. Ni siquiera ellos. Como fuera, ese suceso significó un lapso de tranquilidad para la ciudad. Aunque claro, las cosas no duran para siempre.

Muy a su pesar, la rutina seguía y ellos, aunque no de la misma forma que todos los demás, eran arrastrados por ella. Debían trabajar, y ese resumen era suficiente. Shizuo seguía caminando por las calles detrás de Tom y a un lado de Vorona. Izaya seguía yendo de aquí para allá espiando y sobornando a las personas para conseguir algo de información para pasar el rato, tal vez llevar a alguna persona al límite y observar sus reacciones. En ese momento estaba en el caso de una chica que estaba confiando en él para salir del país, cosa que jamás sucedería, pero ella no tenía por qué enterarse aún.

Mientras Izaya caminaba por la ciudad, se percató de que lo estaban siguiendo. Sucedía a menudo últimamente. Se adentró en algunos callejones desolados fingiendo que no lo sabía. Prontamente se vio rodeado por cinco personas, no se veía como algo que no hubiera podido controlar, pero decidió dejarse llevar inspirándoles superioridad. Lo secuestraron llevándolo en una camioneta, algo a lo que Izaya no se opuso en absoluto y sólo le amarraron las manos. Llegaron a lo más recóndito de la ciudad, se adentraron en un viejo edificio que parecía abandonado de apariencia, pero que en realidad tenía a lagunas personas viviendo allí.

El sonido ambiental incluía un constante ruido de pelea, gritos, cosas rompiéndose. Un escenario interesante. Entraron en una habitación del segundo piso e Izaya quedó de pie en el centro. De una puerta diferente de la cual había ingresado Izaya entró un tipo de traje raído, de apariencia un poco contrastante, como algún vago vestido elegante. Y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó a Izaya en el hombro. Este solo se tambaleo pues no podía subir sus manos para taparse la herida.

–Izaya Orihara… – Siseó el hombre. – Ahora, por fin, pagarás las consecuencias por habernos estafado, a nosotros de entre toda la gente, fuimos la peor opción con la que te pudiste involucrar.

Rebuscando en sus recuerdos, Izaya intentaba relacionar a ese hombre, o a esas personas con algún caso que hubiera tenido en el pasado en el que alguna parte su hubiera visto lo suficientemente afectada como para que después de, cualquiera que fuera la cantidad de tiempo, decidieran regresar en busca de alguna venganza. Había muchos. Intentó sacarle más información con algunas preguntas desviadas que al final resultaron en otro disparo que le pasó justo junto a la oreja. El informante sólo se preocupaba por depurar su lista de posibilidades mental para sacar un nombre.

Como sea, estaba apuntando con una pistola a Izaya y temblaba lleno de rabia. Izaya no podía evitar sonreír. Era, en realidad, bastante probable que muriera en ese momento, pero ¿Qué pasaría primero? ¿Se desangraría? ¿El tipo le daría en la cabeza? Toda una apuesta final. Basándose en su apariencia de ese instante, Izaya apostaba más por la segunda, se veía al límite, cada segundo que Izaya seguía respirando era una tortura para él, seguramente la idea del sujeto era hacerlo sufrir, pero ese tipo de personas con poca paciencia raramente logran esos objetivos que necesita esperar. ¿Quién sabe?

De las ideas que se le venían Izaya siguió jugando un poco para tener un nombre. Otro disparo, esta vez en su pierna, lo que lo hizo balancearse pero no caer, usaría todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, y no era tanto por su orgullo sino por molestar al que esperaba verlo postrado en el suelo.

El sonido estruendoso del fondo no hacía más que aumentar, era bastante familiar, como si enormes cosas fueran arrojadas, alguna estructura firme rompiéndose por pura fuerza bruta, le recordaba a alguien.

‘La peor opción con la que me pude involucrar ¿eh? – eso fue lo que le había dicho – No lo creo. Hay otro tipo que sería aún peor’ Izaya no tenía forma de saber qué tipo de expresión habrá puesto en ese momento, pero fue suficiente para alentar al siguiente disparo que dio en su brazo. Se sentía mareado y agotado por el simple hecho de estar de pie.

‘Es una lástima, Shizu-chan, parece que lo último que veré no será tu rostro lleno de agonía al matarte’. Esa alegría de Izaya de molestar a ese desconocido, del cual ya no se estaba preocupando por descubrir su identidad, se desvanecía poco a poco. ¿De verdad estaba bien si su vida se acababa allí? En realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer ni por lo cual mantenerse. Era ese tipo de persona que nadie extrañaría y probablemente se alegrarían. Sí, no había nada de malo en eso. ¿A quién le importaba?

“Psyche… Te amo. Yo te puedo proteger”

…

Estaba tan enojado con esa gente que intentaba atacar a Tom mientras él estaba encargándose de otro tipo en el día libre de Vorona, que Shizuo no se molestó en pensar en lo que golpear el suelo de un tercer piso con todas sus fuerzas acontecería. Después de atravesar el concreto y caer a la planta de abajo se encontró con una escena un tanto peculiar. Tipo cualquiera gordo con un arma apuntando a alguien, cinco tipos cualquiera alrededor, una pulga bastarda con las manos atadas con lo que parecía un charco de sangre a sus pies. Cualquiera diría que Izaya era la víctima, Shizuo pensaba que seguro se lo buscó.

Con la lentitud que lo obligaba la falta de sangre, Izaya se giró hasta ver a Shizuo y susurrar un ligero… – Tsugaru – para luego caer al suelo. Y sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, simplemente por haber escuchado eso y por haber visto aquellos ojos que tanto decían, Shizuo acabó con las personas de esa habitación y cargó con Izaya de regreso a lo que se podría considerar la civilización de Ikebukuro, a lado de Tom y con la deuda saldada.


	9. Noveno mensaje

Cuando Izaya estaba desvaneciéndose vio el techo desmoronarse y caer; al mirar de qué o más bien quién se trataba susurró… –Tsugaru–, sin embargo, antes de que su conciencia se fuese a otro lado, después de que su boca perdiera la capacidad de pronunciar, lo observó bien y pensó ‘Shizu-chan’ y todo se puso negro.

Orihara Izaya estaba sumergido en una penumbra alejado del mundo físico. Tal vez ya hubiese muerto, y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era que, si así era, se alegraba de que lo último que vio fuera a Heiwajima Shizuo haciendo uso de todo su poder, un último cruce de miradas con su enemigo y su persona más amada.

Para ser él, ese era un buen final.

Unos ruidos comenzaron a percibirse, sonido ambiental, alguien estaba hablando, cerca había personas. La sensación de realmente tener un cuerpo se hacía presente. Se encontraba en ese proceso de estar despertando, pero no del todo. Al menos ahora Izaya sabía que no había muerto. Se concentró en la voz. Se trataba de un hombre, un idiota, bastante fácil de reconocer y tomando en cuenta que parecía estar hablando solo, se imaginó que Celty también estaría allí. Por fin logró mover un poco su cuerpo y abrir los ojos. Lo primero que visualizo fue a Shinra, que al notar su reacción se acercó a ver cuál era su condición.

–Bienvenido de vuelta, Orihara-kun. – dijo alegre mientras se alejaba – Estuvimos muy cerca de asistir a tu funeral, habría sido una buena excusa para que Celty utilizara un vestido, pero ahora solo quedó como un sueño.

Izaya se incorporó mientras dejaba escapar una baja risa.

–“¿Cómo te encuentras?” – le preguntaba Celty a través de su celular.

–Lo suficientemente bien para seguir siendo un incordio para mis conocidos. – contestó.

Shinra le hizo algunos chequeos y declaró que estaba fuera de peligro. Haber recibido múltiples disparos era bastante doloroso así que el informante no se movía demasiado. Una vez que la pareja lo dejó a solas, Izaya pensó en lo que había sucedido y entonces reparó en una situación que no tenía sentido. Si su memoria no le mentía, lo último que había visto había sido a Shizuo ¿Cierto? No había forma lógica de explicar qué clase de sucesos se habrán dado para que sobreviviera a aquella escena, es decir, que estuviera cerca de la muerte y de Shizu-chan al mismo tiempo no debería significar más que el fin de su vida más rápidamente. Y sin embrago allí seguía. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el otro hubiese estado pensando en Psyche y por tanto hubiera sido Tsugaru quien lo rescató.

Seguía vestido con su ropa ensangrentada, debido a la limitada atención que ese médico le proporcionaba. Buscó en su sudadera, tenía dos celulares, tomó uno y comenzó a escribir.

Pasó una noche intranquila y nada placentera para su cuerpo herido.

Shinra y Celty se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo un poco de TV, ese día por fin ninguno tenía trabajo, ni su padre estaba, no había invitados pues se acababa de ir el último, era todo muy pacífico. La única cosa fuera de lugar era un Izaya Orihara herido en una de las habitaciones, pero había estado allí ya tres días, uno inconsciente, uno sin poder moverse y ese, así que podían olvidar su existencia. Hasta que le dio por salir.

Shinra no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a su paz así que antes de que dijera cualquier cosa habló:

–Shizuo-kun ha estado viniendo cada día desde que te trajo, cada vez con una excusa más tonta que la anterior.

Celty se puso intranquila pues sabía que mencionar eso seguro que era echar aceite al fuego para ellos. Izaya se mantuvo un poco en silencio, lo que fue una especie de cosa inusual en él para los otros dos, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

–Oh… ¿En serio?

–Sí, de hecho acaba de irse, pero creo que fue al techo del edificio porque empezó a subir las escaleras.

Nadie le había dicho que fuera, ni le habían pedido que le hablara. De hecho, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Izaya pese a la indicación de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, escaló la pared con la ayuda de sus habilidades de parkour para llegar al techo, porque la puerta estaba cerrada desde fuera, el lugar donde aterrizó fue justamente a lado de cierta bestia vestida de barman que se giró para mirarlo mientras expulsaba humo de cigarrillo a través de su boca. El informante se sentó, pues era como si con un movimiento más sus heridas fuesen a abrirse otra vez, y si no había una razón necesaria, no le gustaba eso de sufrir algún dolor.

Se observaron.

Una vez más en silencio, ese mismo silencio con el que se habían evitado los últimos días, semanas. Ambas mentes estaban demasiado ocupadas procesando recuerdos como para prestarse atención a su presencia física del presente. ¿Qué recordaban? Pues, aquellos primeros mensajes ligados al verdadero rostro que los mandaba, esa emoción por tener noticias de Tsugaru que era Shizuo, esa preocupación y deseo de proteger a Psyche que era Izaya. Todas las veces que habían deseado verse y estaban allí, frente a frente. Y ambos se preguntaban a qué deberían hacerle más caso. A su deseo de exterminarse mutuamente que era parte de ellos, o ese leve, pero seguro existente deseo de volver a abrazarse, que ninguno quería y aun así allí estaba. Porque ¿Cómo podrían Izaya Orihara y Shizuo Heiwajima tener el mínimo rastro de querer involucrarse con el otro de una forma diferente al odio? Lo mejor era evitarse, no dejar que ese sentimiento creciera.

Hasta este punto sus miradas no se habían desviado ni un poco de los ojos contrarios. ¿A partir de qué momento sus pensamientos respecto al otro habían cambiado?

Izaya se preguntaba por qué al ver a Shizuo caer en ese edificio fue como si se hubiera sentido a salvo, cosa que se supone no debía ser.

Shizuo se preguntaba por qué había tenido tal desesperación por salvar a Izaya al verlo herido.

–Izaya… – lo llamó Shizuo, haciendo al informante estremecer. Justo en ese momento esa voz no estaba impregnada de odio, justo en ese instante esa mirada no deseaba su muerte, era algo diferente, no era como el Shizuo de siempre, parecía amable. – ¿No deberías estar en cama o algo?

–Si – la voz de Izaya tembló un poco, ni siquiera estaba para hacer bromas sobre cómo a Shinra le alegraba que él se fuera y lo dejara a solas con Celty – quería verte – No se le ocurrió nada más, algún nerviosismo extraño dificultaba su hablar haciendo que las cosas suenen de una forma que no deberían.

–¿Por qué?

‘Estúpido Shizu-chan, ¿tienes que preguntar eso de esa forma justamente ahora después de lo que dije?’

–Curiosidad, supongo, no lo sé. Yo… sólo quería verte. ¿Qué importa?

Mientras decía eso último Izaya sacó un celular de su bolsillo, lo abrió y en su pantalla aparecía: ¿Enviar mensaje? Lo había escrito el día anterior, pero no se convencía de mandarlo, ahora, en cambio, era la única cosa que se le venía a la mente. Izaya presionó el sí. Al segundo, un sonido provino del celular de Shizuo, acababa de recibir un mensaje, el remitente era Psyche. Shizuo miró a Izaya, este no había levantado la mirada de su propio móvil. Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer.

“¿Fuiste tú quien me salvo?” – decía. Ese era un mensaje para Tsugaru. El primero desde hacía ya un tiempo.

“No.” contestó, acto seguido, cerró su celular, lo guardó en su bolsillo y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para luego votarlo.

–Izaya, ve a descansar. – Comentó Shizuo sin mirar al otro mientras caminaba para irse.

Por su parte, Izaya continuaba viendo su celular, sentado en lo alto de un edificio con el aire golpeándolo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se hizo presente, luego se cerró. Por fin dejó el aparato a un lado y se dedicó a contemplar el cielo.

–Entonces, Shizu-chan me salvó – susurró para sí con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras más se alejaba Shizuo de aquel edificio, más le daban ganas de regresar. Se preguntaba qué expresión habrá puesto Izaya, cómo habrá reaccionado. Porque algo le decía que no sería una burla sino algo más como en aquella reunión. ¿Cómo habrá sido su rostro mientras lloraba y pronunciaba aquellas palabras? A Shizuo se lo comía la curiosidad. Sin embargo continuó su camino.

Pasó una semana sin que ninguno supiera del otro.

Izaya se recuperó de las heridas y regresando a su rutina se encontraba en el mismo restaurante en el que había descubierto la identidad de Tsugaru. En aquel momento había estado bastante impactado, y también algo triste. El lugar exacto en el que había estado de pie el hombre más fuerte de la ciudad en ese instante estaba vacío. Izaya ya no sentía lo mismo respecto a ese descubrimiento. Claro que continuaba sin ser de su agrado, pero actualmente sentía que ya no estaba tan mal. Además era algo agradable que la persona que tanto le dijo que iba a protegerlo, en verdad lo hiciera. Izaya no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese último pensamiento.

–¿Orihara-san? – habló la chica que estaba sentada frente a él desde el principio.

–¿Mm? – Izaya había olvidado su presencia al perderse dentro de su cabeza.

–Ummm… no terminaste tu frase y de pronto comenzaste a sonreír.

–¿En serio? Supongo que a veces pasa. Perdóname, ¿Podrías recordarme de qué estábamos hablando? – Aunque sí lo recordaba, estaba a punto de decirle que todo respecto a salir del país era mentira. Después la chica intentaría, mediante palabras, cambiar esa verdad, cosa que no sucedería, lo insultaría, le arrojaría el vaso con agua que tenía allí y se iría indignada.

–Sobre lo de irnos del país. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión, ya sabes, por eso de que te enamoraste. Si es así lo entenderé.

–¿Qué?

–Ah. Lo siento, supongo que no querías que yo me enterara, pero la semana pasada cuando vino Nakura-san a avisarme que pospusiste nuestra cita, me lo contó.

‘Namie-san’

–Ella te engañó, no estoy enamorado de nadie.

–Está bien, aún si ambos son hombres y sin importar las diferencias que hayan tenido antes. El amor no conoce límites, le gusta nacer en lugares difíciles y por eso después se hace más fuerte.

‘¿Cuánto le contó Namie? ¿De qué habla?’

–Regresemos a lo que nos importa, ya sabes, sobre lo de irnos del país, cosa que no sucederá, en realidad nunca fue el plan, pero ahora ya todos piensan que así será y no les extrañará que desaparezcas.

–Orihara-san. Yo te apoyo. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí. Lucha por tu amor.

Izaya observó a la chica unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada a la ventana más próxima.

‘Los humanos son interesantes. No importa en qué clase de situaciones se encuentren, si el amor o el odio está de por medio todo da un giro que va más allá de toda lógica. Ni siquiera escuchó el que desaparecería.’

Volvió a mirar a la chica.

–A esa persona – empezó Izaya – la odio. Nada más.

–¿Y acaso eso no es mejor? El odio y el amor son las dos caras de la misma moneda. Ningún sentimiento se integraría de tal forma como estos lo hacen. ¿Podía existir algo más completo que amar y odiar a la misma persona?

‘Lo que dice no tiene sentido’

Al final Izaya se fue de ese lugar dejándole en claro que no mantendría contacto. Varias semanas de trabajo se vieron opacadas ante una mentira de Namie, así es como funcionan los humanos. Izaya caminaba por las calles transitadas de Ikebukuro. Ahora ya no tenía una razón verdadera para permanecer en la ciudad. Tal vez debería irse ya.

Shizuo percibió en el aire cierto aroma que normalmente lo haría correr en esa dirección con un poste en las manos, en esa ocasión se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente y continuar su camino.


	10. Décimo mensaje

Ikebukuro estaba tranquila.

–“Aún no lo entiendo, Shinra, ¿Por qué venía Shizuo cuando Izaya estaba aquí? Creí que quería dañarlo, pero sólo se sentaba afuera de su puerta y se quedaba viendo su celular.”

–Oh, Celty, no debes pensar en ellos cuando por fin ya no están aquí. Bien, supongo que ese es el tipo de relación que ellos tienen. Es algo especial. Algo que solo ellos entienden. Como decirlo… Se odian, pero se aman.

–“¿SE AMAN?” – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Celty ante tal posibilidad aterradora.

–No me extrañaría. Están tan obsesionados uno con el otro que cualquiera de esos sentimientos podría ser, y siendo que han pasado varios años con intentos de asesinarse debido a su odio sin lograrlo, es obvio que existe una razón por la que se detienen y ese sería el otro extremo, no quieren perderse. Sólo que no habían explorado esos otros sentimientos. – Celty permaneció pensativa intentado procesar esa extraña situación, debido al silencio prolongado Shinra, que no quería que Celty pensara en los demás, prosiguió. – Pero ellos no importan. Vamos, Celty, ¡Exploremos todas las posibilidades de nuestro amor!

Celty detuvo a Shinra atándolo un poco con sus sombras y continuó con su pensamiento. ‘No lo creo. Entonces, ¿Ellos estaban explorando esos otros sentimientos o algo así? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Seguirá como siempre cuando Izaya regrese o su reencuentro terminará de diferente manera a la costumbre? No he visto a Shizuo desde entonces y ya ha pasado un mes desde que Izaya se fue. Me preocupa, y me da curiosidad’

Tom ya no sabía qué hacer.

Si lo pensaba bien, en cierta forma todo había sido su culpa. Él fue quien incitó a Shizuo para que se uniera a las redes sociales, lo que había repercutido en Shizuo enamorándose de alguien por ese medio y luego al descubrir la identidad de ese alguien terminó así. Tom todavía recordaba cuando Shizuo le dijo de quién se trataba hace como tres semanas.

Shizuo había estado bastante callado, así que él y Vorona que ya no podían con el silencio, decidieron preguntarle directamente qué era lo que tenía. Les contó su historia. Y ambos quedaron bastante sorprendidos, no tenían idea de que Shizuo estaba atravesando por algo de tal magnitud. Sus comentarios fueron lo que se imaginaron que animaría a Shizuo, hablaron sobre lo que el informante era capaz de hacer y su falta de humanidad al jugar con las demás personas. Lo sorprendente fue que Shizuo lo defendiera. Izaya tampoco lo sabía. Ambos habían caído en esa confusión.

Y el silencio seguía. Si no era porque resultó que Izaya era Psyche entonces no se lo explicaba.

–En realidad – Contestó Shizuo cuando Tom le hizo por fin la pregunta – Sí es porque Izaya era Psyche, pero no por lo que crees. No estoy triste ni enojado por eso. Sólo estoy pensando qué es lo que siento por Izaya y si está bien.

–¿Qué? – Shizuo lo acababa de decir con tal tranquilidad y naturalidad que ni siquiera se le hizo tan raro a Tom el hecho de que estaba hablando de “sentir” algo por Izaya. Y si ese sentir se refería al odio, el cuestionarse si estaba bien ¿significaba que ya no lo odiaba tanto? O si acaso se refería a otra cosa…

–Desde que Izaya se fue –hace un mes – he estado pensando en él con demasiada frecuencia. Normalmente cuando Izaya se va de Ikebukuro me alegro el primer día y luego olvido su existencia. En cambio ahora no hago más que esperar a que regrese. Incluso he abierto mi celular con la esperanza de tener un mensaje suyo. Tom-san, no soy idiota, sé lo que eso significa. – Shizuo miró a Tom esperando alguna respuesta para una pregunta no formulada.

Después de superar un poquito la impresión por la confesión, Tom analizó la situación.

–No entiendo por qué no estaría bien. A ustedes dos eso no les importa, si les preocupara lo que los demás dicen no andarían por allí persiguiéndose a través de la ciudad. Si lo odias está bien, si lo amas también. Sólo, no dejes de venir al trabajo, ya ves que luego nos mandan a lugares raros y no sería justo que Vorona se encargara de todo.

Shizuo no había dicho amor en voz alta porque le daba escalofríos, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos le había dado una palabra. Escuchar de alguien más que él amaba a Izaya era bastante raro.

Siguieron caminando por las calles, estaban regresando de cobrar un par de deudas así que iban a su descanso. Se encontrarían a Vorona allá.

Las personas se acumulaban alrededor de ese espectáculo.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, ella no tanto, pero no le extrañaba tener muchas miradas encima y no se distraería por eso.

–Exijo que te vayas de la ciudad – Dijo Vorona firmemente – Shizuo-senpai ha estado afectado por culpa tuya y no quiero que tu presencia le haga más daño.

Efecto contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Izaya sintió algo extraño y agradable en el pecho al escuchar que Shizuo estaba afectado por él.

–Lo siento. No haré caso a lo que dices. – Contestó con un gesto que le restaba importancia al asunto – Es bastante agradable ver a los humanos preocuparse por otros, aunque deberías tener cuidado, ese por quien te preocupas no es humano como tú, es un monstruo y podría terminar dañándote.

–Shizuo-senpai no me dañaría.

–No digo que lo hará a propósito, esa bestia tiene sus sentimientos, sin embargo su poder es demasiado y no cualquiera lo soportaría. Un monstruo como él no puede tener gente a su alrededor.

–Shizuo-senpai no es un-

–¡Vorona! – Un grito de su nombre interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Tom se acercó hasta ella. Vorona se preocupó, significaba que Shizuo ya estaba por allí y no quería que se encontraran. Izaya se puso algo ansioso, no estaba seguro de querer encontrarse a Shizuo todavía, así que se fue de allí rápido.

Fueron sólo un par de calles hasta que escuchó como lo llamaban.

–Izaya – Habló Shizuo – Estás aquí de nuevo.

El aludido se detuvo e ignorando todo lo que se revolvía dentro de él se giró para mirar al otro. El instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron algo se avivó en ambos.

–¡Shizu-chan! Otra vez por aquí. ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ya te imagino abandonando a una pobre chica en medio de una cita por venir a perseguirme. – Izaya se sintió algo extraño después de dar ese ejemplo. Había muchas otras cosas que había podido decir que Shizuo dejaría, pero eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Acaso hay algo más importante? – Shizuo no podía imaginarse a sí mismo prefiriendo alguna cosa por encima de ir a perseguir a Izaya. Nada. – ¡Siempre vendré a echarte de la ciudad!

–¿Sin importar lo que dejes? – Dijo Izaya con demasiado interés por la respuesta, pero Shiuzo sólo le contestó con una señal de tránsito recién arrancada balanceándose en su dirección. Una especie de necesidad invadió a Izaya así que se dejó llevar y realizó otra pregunta

–Dijiste que serías el único en matarme ¿Qué harías si alguien más lo intentara?

–Evitarlo. – Tampoco quería volver a presenciar algo como lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en aquel edificio. Ver a alguien más dañando a Izaya lo molestaba – Ya decidí que yo soy quien se encargará de ti.

–Entonces… ¿Me… protegerías?

–No lo digas de esa manera, suena desagradable.

Y eso era un sí.

Izaya sonrió y sin poder aguantarse comenzó a reír escandalosamente. Había un nuevo sentimiento que se apoderaba de él. Tan intenso como lo que Psyche sentía pero sin comparación alguna porque le pertenecía a él y era para Shizu-chan. Shizuo lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza.

–Cállate, maldita pulga. No quiero verte reír ni ser feliz. – durante unos momentos se mantuvo así enojado, pero su mente por no querer verlo así le mostró a un Izaya deprimido y aflojó el agarre. – no quiero verte llorar ni sufrir.

–No lo entiendo, Shizu-chan. ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

–Muérete.

–Jeje, eso imaginé.

Y de esa manera continuaron con su persecución por las calles, odiándose cada vez que intentaban asesinarse y amándose cada que sus miradas se encontraban. Sin decirlo. Pero pensándolo con toda la intensidad y actualmente ya sin ninguna duda.

Me he enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ~


End file.
